Literally Sex in a Cup (but not really)
by gadge
Summary: Gale likes Peeta's cooking but Peeta wants to show that he's better than any sufflé.


**Okay so basically one of my friends put up a picture of a milkshake saying it was "Sex in a Cup" and I wanted to know if there were any fanfics of actual sex in a cup (there aren't, strangely enough) and then this happened.**

_**Disclaimer: I suck at smut so please don't laugh omg. Also, it's rushed and terrible because I wrote it on my phone. **_

"Peeta?"

"Mmph"

Gale shook the still-sleeping figure of his husband, "Peeta, wake up, please."

"_What_?" He groaned, opening one eye with a small smile.

"Make me breakfast?"

"Y'know, I'm starting to wonder if the only reason you married me was because I'm a good cook," Peeta replied, leaning over and grabbing a carelessly discarded shirt from the floor. With a soft smile, Gale noticed that it belonged to him.

"Of course not- you're good at other things besides cooking... sex, for one thing," he assured, a grin firmly in place at this stage.

Peeta rolled his eyes and pulled himself from the bed, "You're something else, Hawthorne."

"True, but I'm _your _something else."

"Peeta, this is the best suffle you've ever made- it's like sex in a cup!"

"Are you really likening my lovemaking to a pastry in glasswear?" Peeta asked drily.

With a snort, Gale replied,"Did you seriously say love making Peeta? And yes, I am," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, some people have class, Mr. I'll Eat Anything Going as Long as it's Edible," the blonde sniffed.

"That was one time! And hey- I was really hungry!" Gale retorted, too amused to be angry.

"Gale, it was the neighbour's _pet rabbit_! I can't even look at Isabella without feeling like I have to apologise for something!"

"It was loose! And besides- who keeps a rabbit as a pet? Now can you please let me get back to this delicious dessert, Peeta?" Gale asked, digging in once more.

"It's a good thing I love you," Peeta muttered, a fond smile on his face as he shook his head.

It was hours later, when the two had just waved Katniss and Madge off and were settling down for bed, when Peeta spoke, "I wonder what sex in a cup is actually like. I mean- it's obviously impossible to do, but I'm sure it'd be interesting..."

Incredulously, Gale asked, "Where did that come out of?"

With a small blush painting his naturally pale face a rose colour, Peeta replied, "Earlier, y'know, when you were saying about the suffle..."

Finally catching on, Gale crossed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around his husband, placing a kiss on the shorter man's neck, "I love you, you know that?" He chucked, and Peeta felt it more than heard it, "Even if you do have some of the oddest of fantasies."

"Just keeping it fresh," he replied with a smirk, meeting the eyes of his love. "But seriously, I think we should try this one."

"And where exactly do you think we'll find an eight foot cup big enough for us to play out this fairytale?"

With a twinkle in his eye, Peeta said nothing, just grabbed the rough hand that belonged to Gale, and led him out of the room.

"I can't fucking believe you."

"Well, you'd better, if you want to get some of this tonight," Peeta laughed, shaking his hips.

"Sometimes I honestly wonder how I didn't realise you were gay before," Gale asked rhetorically, before lunging at his other half and carrying him over to the ladder leading up to the massive domed wheat dispenser.

Peeta had led him through the streets of District Twelve from their small cosy home just by the meadow, and into his parent's old home/work place. They had left it to rot when they moved to District Eleven, on account of better bread allowances. He deflected each question that surrounded what was going on, and simply continued to lead the older man.

And that's how they managed to get here, in the heart of Peeta's childhood home, practically eating each other inside the wheat dispenser.

"I fucking love you," Gale gasped, pulling Peeta's shirt up and off, trailing kisses down his chest, licking and biting where he felt necessary. Peeta simply moaned in response, his eyes half closed in ecstasy.

In a matter of minutes, both their clothes were off. Running his hands down the soft plains that were Peeta's body, Gale once more reflected on how lucky he was- especially considering if it weren't for Madge, Katniss and Peeta would have ended up marrying. It all worked out well, in the end.

He put his fingers in Peeta's mouth, since, in the height of the moment, they had forgotten lube. Peeta- well used to this by now- sucked at them, coating them while keeping eye contact with Gale all the while. The latter becoming ever more turned on by the second.

When he was satisfied, he pulled them out and began to massage Peeta's tightness. First one finger, then another joined it after Peeta's grunts turned to moans. Slicking his member with more of the blonde's saliva, Gale lined himself up.

Peeta was moaning something unintelligible, somewhere along the lines of "ohshitohfuckgalebestsexdothi smoreoftenOH".

Slowing down slightly, Gale rasped, "You okay?" To which Peeta just replied with meeting Gale's thrusts with his own, causing the former to speed up some more.

It was over quickly, Peeta spilling over both of their stomachs, Gale following soon after.

They lay there for a while after, just lying, holding each other in the silence of the long-deserted bakery.

After a while, Peeta turned to Gale with a smile,"Now _that _is what I call sex in a cup."

And Gale could only agree, placing a chaste kiss on his husband's shoulder.


End file.
